


Twin Yazawas

by ThePieGod7



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Clones, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieGod7/pseuds/ThePieGod7
Summary: Nico Yazawa meets the tragic dividend of her twisted psyche.
Relationships: Yazawa Nico/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 2





	Twin Yazawas

Nico Yazawa. The number 1 idol in the universe. No other being could possibly stand up to her radiance. Or at least, that's what was thought.

In secret, government agents had developed a machine that could replicate any mammal down to its very core. But instead of cloning a politician or military leader, the first strand of DNA formed in this contraption was copied from a lock of Nico Yazawa's hair.

The August sun beat down hard on the otonokizaka rooftop. Umi clapped her hands.

“Alright, that’s enough practice for today.” She said to the rest of μ’s.

“Ack, it’s so hot…” Honoka whined. “This is torture!”

Kotori looked at Honoka worryingly. “But Honoka-chan, we need to practice for our upcoming live.”

“Nya, Rin is tired too…” Rin said in 3rd person.

“I just don’t get you two.” Maki expressed her distaste.

Hanayo also said something, but she’s annoying, and as such will be neglected from being transcribed.

Nozomi giggled. “A little heat isn't bad, wouldn't you agree?~”

Eli breathed deeply. “Yes, just make sure you're all staying hydrated." 

Nico got up and sighed. 

"Ah-is something wrong, Nico?" Honoka perked up. 

Nico looked back at Honoka. "Pah! Nothing is ever wrong with Nico." Nico said with a flick of her pigtail. "I just have an autograph signing I must attend." 

Nozomi rolled her eyes. "A private meeting with super-idol Nico, I presume?~" 

Nico turned her back to the group. "Obviously!" She announced with a pout, and opened the door that leads off the rooftop. 

"See you later, Nico!" Honoka called cheerfully, but Nico slammed the door behind her. 

There wasn't actually any private fan signing. Nico's only plans for the night were cooking for her three siblings. Of course, Nico couldn't possibly let the rest of μ’s know that instead of tending to her millions of global fans, humble superstar Nico Yazawa was taking care of her family whilst her mom was on a business trip. Thankfully, her friends would never see Nico's home, let alone her family. But at the same time… 

Nico wanted someone she could be intimate with. That she didn't need to lie to. That would understand her. Of course, anyone from μ’s could fill this role, but Nico never 'clicked' with anyone. And this type of relationship with anyone from the family was obviously out of the question. But to the general public, Nico was still super idol Nico. Idols, especially one as popular as herself, couldn't possibly have boyfriends, otherwise a massive scandal would occur. 

These thoughts plagued Nico's mind. She knew that ultimately, she wanted a partner. But for now, and probably for a while, she'd have to rely on herself. 

(Note: If you have these thoughts or similar, you should probably see a therapist. A partner won't solve your problems.)

When Nico opened the door to her apartment, her baby brother Cotaro greeted her with an unintelligible grumble. She patted his head before he went back to whack-a-mole. Cocoa rushed from the other room, to call out, “Onee-chan!” and give her sister a hug. 

“Do you know where Cocoro is?” Nico asked.

“Oh she’s at school. She has homework... or something.” Cocoro answered. 

“Well, it can’t be helped.” Nico shrugged. “I’ll cook up dinner in a second.” 

“Duhnna” Cotaro muttered while mashing away with his toys. Nico waved him off and went to her room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see someone resting in her chair.

Someone that looked exactly like her, eyes closed, resting against her arm. 

Nico dropped her bag. The thud it made woke up the doppelganger that sat in front of Nico. 

The two teens stared at each other for what seemed like forever before another move was made.

“Who are you?” The invader asked. 

“I’m Nico. This is my house.” Nico asserted. “Who are you?”

“Funny.” They said, getting out of their chair. “I could say the same.” 

“Where were you an hour ago?” 

“Idol practice.” The other Nico scoffed. “Obviously.” 

“One day ago?” 

“School” 

“What did you make for dinner last night?”

“U-uhhhh...”

“What song were you practicing after school today?”

“I don’t remember…” 

“If you don’t remember, then…” Nico contemplated, but the sound of a footstep interrupted her thoughts.

“Hide.” She said. “Now.”

The other Nico froze up. “I… I don’t remember anything…” She stated while her pupils dilated.

Nico, almost in a panic, grabbed her arm and tried to push her behind the chair. But Nico’s foot collided with the chair, and they both ended up on the floor with a large thud. Nico sustained herself with her hands and knees, directly stood over this impostor. When Nico looked down, she was met with eyes of innocence. Ones that were identical to her own. An incandescent red reflected her own face back at her, and for the first time in a while, she felt... noticed. 

Before Nico could completely lose herself, she pushed herself off the ground and pulled a nearby plush in front of her duplicate. 

“Onee-chan! I'm home!” Cocoro stood at the door. 

Nico turned around and gave her brightest smile. “Welcome back. I'll be making dinner soon. Just give me a second, ok?”

“Okay!” Cocoro turned around, and Nico closed the door behind her.

Nico walked back to the room’s other occupant. “Hey, you ok?”

"I don't have any memories…" She sniffled. "Just… Vague ideas of what my life is. Or…What it's supposed to be…" 

“Hey, it’s ok, I, uhh…” Nico thought about the situation. “I’ll make you some dinner!” 

The other Nico stared at the ceiling. 

“Just... Stay here, ok?” Nico said, and went to make dinner. 

Nico didn’t feel like eating. She stared at her food, but could only feel confusion mixed with frustration. That person… that other Nico… just who were they? And are they really Nico if they don’t have any memories? And how do you lose those memories anyway? 

“Onee-sama, are you ok?” Cocoro stared at her with concern. 

Nico flashed her signature hand sign. “I’m wonderful! I just had a big lunch. I’m not very hungry right now. Don’t worry about me, alright?” 

Cocoro nodded. “Yeah!” 

“Now, you guys should get ready for bed.”

“Already?” Cocoa protested. 

Nico feigned a chuckle. “Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

Cocoa pouted and crossed her arms. 

“What’s with that face?” Nico held up her famous gesture. “Turn that frown into a nico-nico-smile!”

Cocoa giggled and copied Nico. “Nico-nico-nii!”

“Niiikoooo.” Cotaro mumbled. 

Nico opened the door to her room, a plate in her hand. The other Nico sat on the bed, eyes locked to the floor with her arms crossed. 

“Everyone else is asleep.” Nico set the plate down. “Have you remembered anything?” Nico only received a shaking of the head as an answer. 

Nico sat next to her. “Look…I can’t really know how you feel… and I don’t know where you came from...But I think it would be stupid to not be here for you. Or, well... for me.”

The other Nico looked to the original. “Even if… I’m just your clone?”

“‘Just’ my clone?” Nico looked at her, and ran her hand over her clone’s forearm. “Does that really matter?” 

The second Nico blushed. “Well, I guess not…” She muttered under her breath, and scooted closer. 

Nico brought her hand to her clone’s back, and started massaging her. “Mind if I-”

“Go ahead.” She whispered. 

They sat in silence for a while. Nico's clone wistfully accepted the rubbing that wiped away at her aching soul. She let her head fall into Nico's lap, but as it did, her worries grew. 

"Am I really good enough for this?" She sniffled. "For you?" 

Nico caressed her clone’s face. "You're me. Of course you are." 

Nico saw tears flow down the face that was in her lap. She didn't mention them. 

Nico’s clone sat up after spending a long time next to her thighs. “Thank you.” She expressed.

“No, thank you.” Nico asserted. “I’ve been feeling lonely these past few…years…I guess…I just felt…” Nico realized she could barely finish her sentence. Her own sniffling interrupted herself, and she started softly weeping. “I couldn’t be genuine…with anyone...or else they wouldn’t like me…” 

The clone hugged Nico. “I know.” She stated. ”But you can be you with me. Because I know how you feel. How I feel. 

Nico hugged back. “I will… I promise I will.” Nico nodded into her clone’s shoulder. “Can we…stay like this?”

“Of course.” 

They dropped sideways onto her pillow, and slowly drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. 


End file.
